Warm Me
by Kod-03
Summary: Mireille recuerda los cambios que trajo el invierno en su relacion con Kirika. Yuri/lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Como dicen todos, los personajes y la serie de Noir no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo), son propiedad de Ryoe Tsukimura y el estudio Bee Train, yo solo trato de inspirarme haciendo historias sobre ellos.

_**Cursiva normal:**_ Conversación.

(_**Cursiva entre paréntesis**_): Pensamientos.

**Warm Me**

Mireille estaba sentada frente a la mesa de billar con los brazos puestos detrás de su cabeza, había terminado de ver las ultimas noticias del mundo vía Internet y estaba esperando que se borraran todos los datos del último trabajo que habían realizado, era una costumbre hacerlo ya que en su profesión dejar cualquier cabo suelto por más pequeño que fuera podría causarles la muerte a ella y a la otra persona que ocupaba de forma permanente el pequeño apartamento.

Después de varias platicas y razonamientos, ella y Kirika decidieron que seguirían trabajando como asesinas, ya que ese era el único estilo de vida que conocían, bueno no el único, pero si en el que mejor se desarrollaban, aparte de que después de la vida de oscuridad que habían llevado era casi imposible volver a comenzar en la luz, debido a que como asesinas profesionales que eran tenían varios enemigos, además de que su instinto de asesinas estaba tan desarrollado que en cualquier momento podrían cometer un error y terminar con la vida de un ser inocente y eso era algo que ellas querían evitar.

Es cierto que como asesinas que son han matado innumerable cantidad de personas, pero la gran mayoría de estas han sido delincuentes y seres corruptos que no ofrecían nada bueno a la sociedad, mientras que los otros fueron personas que querían acabar con sus vidas y como Mireille siempre ha sido fiel al dicho que dice que es mejor comer a que te coman no le han prestado mucha importancia a esas personas que han matado.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellas superaron todas las pruebas para ser merecedoras del título de Noir, Mireille frunció el entrecejo al recordar aquellos primeros días que habían pasado después de regresar del señorío, el departamento era un desastre gracias al ataque que habían recibido por parte de los caballeros de Paris, agujeros de bala por todas partes, muebles destrozados, trastes inservibles y vidrios rotos, por suerte la cama que habían compartido desde el principio de su unión no recibió daño de aquella terrorífica noche, las dos estaban heridas y muy agotadas, sobre todo Kirika que tenía una herida muy profunda en la parte izquierda de su abdomen, gracias a dios la bala no toco ningún órgano interno pero había perdido mucha sangre y desarrolló una fuerte fiebre por la infección de la herida, lo cual le costó a Mireille varias noches de insomnio revisando que el estado de su compañera no empeorara, por otra parte, las heridas de Mireille no eran tan graves como las de Kirika pero si tenía que tratarlas con cuidado, sobre todo la herida que tenía en la pierna causada por la pelea contra Chloe.

Durante los largos días de recuperación Mireille se tomó el tiempo de mandar a reparar su apartamento y ordenar por Internet todos los muebles y objetos que necesitaban para su diario vivir, pensó que esos días habían sido un verdadero infierno, debido al escándalo que hacían las personas tratando de reparar las paredes, poniendo los vidrios de las ventanas, moviendo muebles de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, aparte de que sus heridas molestaban horriblemente y estaba ansiosa por tomar una taza de té de manos de su compañera que yacía en cama aun en recuperación.

La cara de Mireille cambio de enojada a nostálgica al recordar el rostro sonriente de Kirika cuando vio los cambios en el apartamento y la alegría que emanaba de la japonesa cuando preparó la primera de muchas tazas de té que compartirían en su remodelado apartamento.

Les Soldats no ha vuelto a molestarlas, las ultimas noticias que recibieron de ellos fueron que las dejarían en paz, siempre y cuando ellas hicieran lo mismo, Mireille estuvo de acuerdo aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no podía confiar del todo en ellos, y prueba de eso era que algunas veces ella sentía que alguien las estaba siguiendo a ella y a Kirika cuando salían de compras o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero aparte de eso no habían sufrido ninguna amenaza ni nada que atentara contra su seguridad, al parecer aun siendo el tipo de organización que eran, respetaban lo que significaba el nombre de Noir y a las dos personas que lo habían ganado.

Miró la fecha que decía en su computador y vio que marcaba el primero de diciembre, volteo a ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta que el clima estaba enfriando, iba a comenzar a nevar y el invierno se acercaba, una gran sonrisa se grabó en sus labios, en realidad a Mireille nunca le había gustado mucho el invierno; siempre pensó que era una época de frío y con muchas limitaciones debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que caía en Paris, lo cual le impedía moverse con la libertad que estaba acostumbrada, pero todo eso cambió la temporada pasada...

**Flashback**

_**-Demonios… esa tonta chica del clima no dijo que hoy nevaría, espero llegar rápido al apartamento antes de que toda esta nieve termine por congelarme.**_

_**Después de doblar una esquina llegó al edificio donde vivía y subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que conducían a su apartamento, antes de que la nieve que le había caído encima entumeciera aun más sus nervios y parara su circulación.**_

_**Entró al cálido lugar la cual era su casa y con voz temblorosa llamó a Kirika, la cual salió de la habitación con una toalla en su mano derecha y un grueso jacket en la otra.**_

_**Mireille sonrió y con manos temblorosas tomó la toalla de las manos de Kirika para sacarse la nieve de su cuerpo.**_

_**-Supongo que estabas esperándome.**_

_**- Um... Después de que te fuiste vi en las noticias que se acercaba una tormenta de nieve, te llame al celular para decirte ya que no te llevaste tu jacket pero me di cuenta que también lo habías dejado encima de la mesa y como no sabía adónde habías ido no pude contactarte.**_

_**-Sí, es que llevaba mucha prisa y se me olvidó tomar el celular...-Mireille creyó notar que las últimas palabras de Kirika fueron un tanto acusatorias, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente cuando escuchó otra vez la voz de ésta.**_

_**-Te preparé un baño de agua caliente, creo que lo necesitas.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Kirika.**_

_**Kirika le dio una de sus tímidas sonrisas a Mireille y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té, ya que sabía que cuando su rubia compañera saliera de su baño lo necesitaría. Mireille entró su cuerpo en el agua caliente y sintió como si estuviera en la gloria, dejó escapar un suspiro junto con una sonrisa.**_

_**(Kirika, de verdad que no sé qué haría sin ti, al principio cuando llegaste a mi vida solo quería descubrir toda la verdad y terminar ese estúpido peregrinaje al pasado que habíamos comenzado juntas, hasta te creía una verdadera molestia.)**_

_**Su sonrisa se quitó de su cara y fue remplazada por la tristeza.**_

_**(Pero...cuando te fuiste a ese tétrico lugar y vi ese profundo infierno debajo de tus pies, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, no pude soportar la idea de que no estuvieras mas en mi vida y decidí salvarte.)**_

_**-¡Mireille!**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-Preparé chocolate caliente.**_

_**-Si ya salgo...-Su sonrisa regresó de forma socarrona... (Y ahora agradezco el haberlo hecho.)**_

_**Cinco minutos después, Mireille salió del baño y se puso su acostumbrado suéter el cual usaba para dormir junto a un grueso jacket por encima de su cuerpo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto que utilizaban como sala y vio a Kirika ya en su ropa de dormir, sentada en una silla frente a la mesa de billar con una taza de chocolate en las manos, mientras que la otra taza se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa esperando por ella.**_

_**-Es un gran cambio en nuestra dieta diaria, pasar de té a chocolate.**_

_**Kirika bajó su cabeza tímidamente, con su suave tono de voz...-pensé que te ayudaría más a calentarte.**_

_**Mireille la miró y sonrió tiernamente...-te lo agradezco mucho-llevó su vista hacia la ventana-está nevando mucho afuera.**_

_**-Umm.**_

_**Las dos compartieron en silencio una que otra taza más de chocolate, la tormenta no cesaba y cada vez enfriaba más y más.**_

_**Kirika volteó la vista hacia Mireille y la miró con una cara de consternación.**_

_**-¿Mireille?**_

_**-¿Sí, qué pasa?**_

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

_**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**-Estás temblando.**_

_**Mireille miró a Kirika y luego bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, estaba temblando de una forma incontrolable-la verdad es que tengo un poco de frío, es todo.**_

_**Kirika se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Mireille quien la miraba expectante, ésta tomó la mano de Mireille entre las suyas tomando a la rubia por sorpresa y se dio cuenta que estaba muy fría, alzó su mano y tocó su frente y estaba fría tambien.**_

_**-Estás helada-dijo bajamente pero con un tono de preocupación.**_

_**Mireille vio su mano entre las de Kirika y se estremeció aún más, esta vez no a causa del frío, sino por la sensación que corrió por todo su cuerpo al cálido contacto de su piel contra la suya, era una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido antes, claro que había tocado a Kirika incontables veces, al fin y al cabo dormían juntas y aunque las dos dormían en su respectivo lado de la cama hubo noches en las cuales se despertaba con un brazo posado en la cintura de la japonesa o una de las piernas de ésta entrelazada entre las de ella, pero Kirika nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Mireille de forma consciente, y hasta ahora la rubia se dio cuenta de lo suave y cálida que eran las manos de su compañera, una suavidad y calidez que quiso sentir por todo su cuerpo.**_

_**Los pensamientos de Mireille fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Kirika.**_

_**-Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío... (Kirika suelta mi mano por favor, si no lo haces ahora no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer.)**_

_**Kirika miró fijamente a los ojos de Mireille, y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos soltó su mano haciendo que ésta soltara un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de decepción, se levantó de su silla y se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando sus movimientos fueron detenidos por los brazos de Kirika que se abalanzaron contra ella y la apretaron contra su cuerpo, Mireille sintió que su corazón se detuvo.**_

_**-¿Kirika que estas haciendo?- su voz sonó entrecortada, no ocultando del todo la emoción y la sorpresa detrás de sus palabras.**_

_**La voz de Kirika fue casi un susurro cuando respondió a la pregunta de Mireille.**_

_**-Estoy tratando de calentar tu cuerpo con mi calor corporal, así evito que tu sangre llegue a tu corazón demasiado rápido y te provoque un infarto.**_

_**-¿Calentar mi cuerpo con tu calor corporal, donde diablos aprendiste eso?-el tono de Mireille parecía molesto, pero muy en el fondo estaba disfrutando enormemente la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo que estaba apretado contra el suyo.**_

_**Tímida y vergonzosamente su compañera le respondió-Lo leí en una revista de primeros auxilios que trajiste el otro día-Kirika se disponía a soltar sus brazos que sujetaban la cintura de Mireille pensando que su acción había molestado a su compañera pero para su sorpresa la rubia la apretó aún más contra si misma.**_

_**- Muy bien, vamos a ver si funciona entonces.**_

_**-Umm.**_

_**La cara de Kirika estaba tan roja que ponía en vergüenza al color natural de un tomate, sentía un enorme calor en su cuerpo que no podía explicar, nunca antes había abrazado a Mireille de esa manera, estaba consciente desde hacía mucho que sentía algo especial por su compañera que iba más allá del mero compañerismo y se había resignado a que sus sentimientos por la rubia sean vistos por ella como una simple amistad, pero ahora al tenerla así tan cerca de ella era como un sueño hecho realidad.**_

_**Si Kirika hubiera alzado un poco la cabeza se habría dado cuenta que la cara de Mireille también estaba completamente roja, notó que el cuerpo de Mireille ya no estaba frío pero se preguntaba la razón por la cual su compañera aún temblaba y su corazón sonaba más acelerado, sin saber que todo no era a causa del frío sino de la excitación que cruzaba por el cuerpo de la hija de Córcega al tenerla tan cerca.**_

_**Después de quince minutos de absoluto silencio...**_

_**-¿Mireille?**_

_**-¿Sí?**_

_**Con la vista al suelo, los ojos cubiertos por su pelo y de forma algo triste y decepcionada Kirika soltó a Mireille-Creo que deberías abrigarte con algo más para que calientes mejor tu cuerpo.**_

_**Mireille la miró de forma confusa, con sus dos manos levantó su rostro y miró sus hermosos ojos marrones, los cuales estaban bañados con un ligero tinte rojo, esos ojos que transmitían tanto sentimiento, los que Mireille tanto amaba.**_

_**-Sólo hay una cosa que puede calentar bien mi cuerpo- y con estas palabras cerró la distancia que la separaba de la cara de Kirika y tomó sus labios entre los suyos en un tórrido y ardiente beso. Los ojos de Kirika se abrieron de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un ligero silbido de su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y tímidamente abrió sus labios para permitir la entrada de la lengua de Mireille que luchaba por conocer los terrenos de su boca, si abrazar a su compañera era un sueño hecho realidad, ser besada por ella era como estar en la gloria.**_

_**Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Mireille besaba a Kirika de forma apasionada en tanto sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera mientras que Kirika devolvía el gesto con el mismo fervor.**_

_**-¿Kirika… estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?… después no habrá marcha atrás-preguntó la rubia con la respiración un tanto agitada después de separar sus labios de la morena pero aun sosteniéndola.**_

_**-Yo estoy segura Mireyu pero…-dijo la joven japonesa mirando fijamente a su compañera- ¿Estás segura tú?-preguntó.**_

_**Mireille no perdió más tiempo en titubeos, las palabras de aceptación de Kirika era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, además de que, secretamente deseaba eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, es sólo que no había querido aceptarlo, una parte por su orgullo, ya que no quería admitir que quería y deseaba de esa forma a su pequeña y dulce, pero a la vez letal compañera, y otra porque tenía miedo de que Kirika la rechazara o no entendiera los sentimientos y deseos de ella.**_

_**Tomó la mano de Kirika y la dirigió hacia la habitación, al llegar al borde de la cama la acostó sobre su espalda quedando la rubia encima de ella, miró directamente a sus ojos esperando una señal de aceptación de la japonesa la cual confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, Mireille comenzó besando sus ojos, luego su nariz para después arribar a su boca, esa boca que había descubierto que era más dulce que la miel.**_

_**Mireille se mantuvo brevemente en los labios de Kirika, ya que quería explorar nuevos lugares que sabía que serían mucho más dulces e inició su trayectoria cuesta abajo del cuerpo de su compañera, sus manos se introdujeron debajo de la camiseta de la japonesa provocando que ésta echara su cabeza para atrás y soltara un ligero gemido cuando los dedos de la rubia juguetearon con sus pequeños pero firmes senos, ésta situación Mireille la tomó como ventaja debido a que comenzó a besar y morder ligeramente el delicado y suave cuello de Kirika.**_

_**Mireille se cansó de jugar y decidió remover las prendas que le impedían tener lo que tanto deseaba, levantó un poco a su compañera y arrancó la blusa de su cuerpo maravillándose al ver la perfecta contextura del pequeño pera aún fuerte cuerpo de la japonesa, ésta no perdió más tiempo y desde el cuello siguió recorriendo camino abajo deleitándose con lo dulce, tibio y suave que se sentía su piel contra sus labios. Depositando suaves besos se detuvo en medio del valle que dividía los senos de la morena, girando su cabeza un poco abrió su boca e introdujo el seno derecho de Kirika en ésta succionado fuertemente en el obteniendo un encantador gemido proveniente de arriba, después de unos momentos giró su cabeza nuevamente para hacer lo mismo con su seno izquierdo para luego seguir abajo, los músculos de Kirika se tensaron cuando la rubia siguió besando suavemente su abdomen, Mireille tomó especial interés en el lado izquierdo del estómago de Kirika, donde se encontraba aquella cicatriz que casi le cuesta la vida, soltó un melancólico respiro provocando que Kirika levantara su cabeza y la mirara con consternación, Mireille agitó su cabeza en señal de negación y siguió besando a Kirika sintiendo como ésta se estremecía cuando los dedos de Mireille desabrochaban su short, la rubia deslizó suave pero rápidamente la prenda por las piernas de su compañera tirándola a un lado de la cama para luego inclinar su cabeza y comenzar a explorar el lugar que hasta ahora había sido inexplorado. Mireille comenzó lamiendo y depositando suaves besos en el sexo de Kirika haciendo que ésta se agarrotara debajo de ella, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración se volvió más agitada, arqueó su espalda y comenzó a gemir de placer cuando la lengua de Mireille empezó a formar espirales alrededor de su centro, deteniéndose por momentos para succionar sobre el, la rubia hija de Córcega se fascinó al saborear el dulce líquido que brotaba del cuerpo de su compañera, Mireille sintió como Kirika se estremeció cuando un fuerte orgasmo pasó por su cuerpo, nublando sus sentidos, provocando que ésta respirara incontrolablemente mientras que los remanentes de su orgasmo y el sudor corrían por todo su cuerpo, la rubia levantó su cabeza y sonrió de forma ladina al ver el estado y la cara de satisfacción que tenía su compañera, lentamente se dirigió hacia arriba y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kirika.**_

_**-¿Estás bien?-preguntó aun sonriendo pícaramente.**_

_**La respiración de Kirika comenzó a normalizarse y con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió.**_

_**-Sí, eso...-trato de decir no pudiendo encontrar aun las palabras para describir la increíble sensación que había sentido ante las caricias de la rubia.**_

_**-¿Eso?**_

_**-Eso...fue maravilloso-dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.**_

_**-¿De verdad?-Mireille preguntó sonriendo de forma traviesa. **_

_**-Sí y te lo voy a demostrar- la rubia dejó escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando Kirika se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer de espaldas a la cama e invirtiendo totalmente sus posiciones.**_

_**-Bueno… creo que será interesante ver tu demostración entonces.**_

_**-Umm.**_

_**Kirika miró los ojos de Mireille acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos, inclinó su cabeza y besó tiernamente sus labios, sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de Mireille hasta que llegaron al lugar donde comenzaban a unirse los botones del suéter extra largo que utilizaba la rubia para dormir, ésta comenzó a desabrocharlos lentamente mientras profundizaba más y más el beso, Kirika se apartó de los labios de Mireille cuando sus manos terminaron de desabrochar el último botón de su camiseta, la rubia se sentó en la cama para desprenderse de la prenda que tenia pegada a su cuerpo cuando dejó escapar un gemido al sentir como los labios de Kirika rozaban sus erectos y dolorosos pezones, la japonesa no perdió tiempo en juegos y llevó el pecho de Mireille a su boca, mordiendo y succionado fuertemente mientras que su mano se encargaba de apretar su otro seno, formando círculos con el pulgar alrededor de su pezón, la ojiazul no pudo sostener más los gritos de euforia y placer que salían de su garganta debido a la maravillosa sensación que sentía al tener a su adorada compañera trabajando en sus pechos.**_

_**Las manos de la rubia hija de Córcega apretaron las sabanas fuertemente cuando Kirika con la punta de su lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, las manos de su compañera se posicionaron en sus rodillas y empezaron a subir lentamente hasta que alcanzaron la coyuntura de sus piernas, acariciando tiernamente lo que se encontraba en medio de ellas, la respiración de Mireille se volvió más agitada cuando la boca de Kirika tocó su sexo, una mano en la espalda de su compañera y la otra entrelazada en el pelo de ésta, presionando su cabeza hacia abajo, instándola a continuar con su esplendoroso trabajo.**_

_**Mireille arqueó su cadera soltando un largo aullido cuando dos de los dedos de Kirika se deslizaron por su entrada , entrando y saliendo en un continuo y firme ritmo al mismo tiempo que sus labios acariciaban su clítoris poniendo a la rubia al borde del clímax, Mireille envolvió sus piernas sobre la espalda de Kirika, apretándola firmemente contra su ruborizado cuerpo, gritando su nombre una y otra vez mientras un poderoso orgasmo inundó sus sentidos, bloqueando su cuerpo por un momento al mismo tiempo que su ser nadaba en olas de placer.**_

_**Kirika colapsó al lado del cuerpo de Mireille, mientras que ésta trataba de calmar su respiración aún sintiendo como pequeños temblores de felicidad cruzaban por toda su piel, Mireille estrechó un brazo acomodando la cabeza de Kirika sobre su pecho mientras que con el otro tiró las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos, los dedos de Kirika jugueteaban con el pelo sudado de Mireille mientras que la mano de la hija de Córcega acariciaba la espalda de su compañera.**_

_**Kirika estaba casi dormida cuando escuchó la voz de Mireille.**_

_**- ¿Kirika?**_

_**-¿Umm?**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**-Umm hummm...**_

_**Mireille apretó a su compañera contra su cuerpo y en un ligero susurro…- Te amo- dijo mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de la joven japonesa, para ella fue muy extraño decir esas palabras, pero era algo que realmente sentía y que deseaba decirlo, hacérselo saber a su compañera.**_

_**-Y yo a ti Mireyu-contestó Kirika con los ojos cerrados y acurrucándose más en el abrazo de la rubia.**_

_**Mireille sonrió y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.**_

Tiempo presente...

Mireille volvió de sus pensamientos cuando dos suaves y cálidos brazos se entrelazaron sobre su cuello- ¿Perdón te asusté?

-No, todo está bien-la rubia inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kirika que tenía su cabeza cómodamente en su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Terminaste con los archivos?-preguntó la joven mirando el monitos de la computadora.

-Sólo falta un poco.

-Hace un poco de frío, prepararé un poco de té-anunció la japonesa separándose del abrazo de la rubia para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Ok, aunque el chocolate estaría bien-comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien... entonces chocolate haré-respondió la morena con otra sonrisa de su parte.

Kirika se dirigió hacia la cocina, Mireille terminó de borrar los archivos que quedaban en su ordenador, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana, unos minutos después Kirika regresó sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, la puso sobre la mesa de billar y caminó hacia Mireille abrazándola por detrás, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañera.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó de forma curiosa al ver como Mireille miraba atentamente como los copos de nieve caían del cielo, cubriendo con una manta blanca las calles de la ciudad.

Mireille sonrió gratamente mientras apretaba un poco más las manos de su compañera-en que el invierno es la época que más me gusta.

Fin


End file.
